Differential chain hoists and motor driven chain hoists are well known as mechanical lifting or pulling devices. However, when used as overhead lifters such hoists have the problem of dangling tail ends. These dangling ends can be safety hazards or can damage delicate loads being hoisted. Some ways have been devised for storing such chain tail ends, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,286,388, 2,859,937 and 2,998,226. All these patents show the chain stored below the chain driving sprockets. U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,229 shows a further chain storage device, but with (a) motor(s) separate from the chain drive motor being used to store the chain. The instant invention overcomes the disadvantages of these patented devices by storing its chain above the chain drive sprockets, and by not requiring a separate drive motor for the tail end of the chain.